


The Colors of Your Eyes.

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cannon universe, Color Blindness, Cute, Kinda, M/M, Magic Revealed, Only for alittle while, Rating cause I get nervous, Then in color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: A soul mate AU where you only start to see in color once you meet your soul mate. And when Arthur meets Merlin things start to change.





	The Colors of Your Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Edit* I've fixed the spelling mistakes that I've caught, but if you've found any grammatical errors, or spelling errors, please let me know. Thanks, and enjoy the story!

I knew of the stories of soul mates, how once you found yours the world would change. It would have color. I never really believed the stories, for I am an adult. But then it changed. I was with some of my knights and was practicing. He showed up. I had never seen him before, but his eyes drew you to him.

“Hey, come on, that's enough.” He told me. I looked at him shocked. He is incredibly handsome, but he stood up to me for being an ass. I was shocked to say the least. I was raised being told that I was better than anyone. It irked me, but he was brave. He had no idea who I was; he even tried to punch me! Then he called me a prat! I was amused to say the least. He was snarky and brave, he would have made a great knight if he wasn't a peasant.

We fought, and he would have beat me if he did not get distracted. I was surprised, but I did notice something odd. His eyes were doing this weird thing, like getting brighter, but I thought it was just the sun.

* * *

 

At the feast that night, he was there, and I stared at him, then Morgana walked in and I made myself watch her instead. Then he was talking to Morgana’s handmaid and a prick of jealousy lit in my chest.

I also started noticing things. The apples had a certain lighting to them and the armor I wore held the same thing. I shook my head. It couldn't be. The stories won’t true. I looked at Gwen again. Maybe I misjudged her.

 

Then Merlin did the unthinkable. He saved me. I stared at him and his eyes. They were blue. I stared into his blue eyes and realised it wasn't Gwen. It was Merlin, Merlin was my soulmate. Then my father went and made him my manservant.

 

Days past and he worked, and complained. It hurt being so close to him knowing that I was supposed to be with him, but did he see color? It never gave any real indication. When a tournament came around I practiced with him instead of my knights. I even hit his ass with my sword.

Then he claimed one of the fighters was using magic to win. I never really had a problem with magic, but I was not right to cheat. I trusted Merlin and told my father. After he was found out to be using magic I was grateful. It meant Merlin wasn't lying and I could keep him close by. He made my days fun, and I truly believed that he is my friend.

I had too much to drink one night and had Merlin help me to my bedroom. He held onto my waist and my hand, that was slung around his shoulder. He was warm, and I never wanted to leave his side. I was dropped onto a chair rather hardly, and I groaned.

“Wine.” I commanded. Merlin laughed beside me.

“I don't think so, if you drink any more you won't remember anything. You don't want to do that would you? After all Morgana looked rather stunning tonight.” He teased. I growled.

“I don't care about Morgana. She is nothing compared to…” I cut myself off. Maybe he is right, I shouldn't drink more.

“Compared to who?” Merlin asked. He really didn't know when to stop. I glared at him and he started poking my side where I'm ticklish. He kept asking ‘who’. I snapped and grabbed his stupid red scarf.

“You. Even with your ragged clothes, you still outshine everyone else. Your blue eyes piercing, your black hair against pale skin. Even you fucking ears! God dammit! How can you not see how beautiful you are?” I asked. I sucked in a breath. I just gave away so many things.

“You can see color too?” Merlin asked quietly after a while. I nodded my head. “I'm beautiful?” I nodded my head again. He staggered back. I looked up at his shocked face.

“I'm so sorry. Please, don't run away. Don't leave Camelot.” I pleaded. If he left, I don't know what I would do with myself.

“Arthur.” Merlin breathed. I looked up, his face blurry. I must be crying. I wiped some of the year from my face. The fire was going down, and I was starting to get cold. I shuttered. Merlin fell back onto my bed, staring at the ground.

“I'm so sorry.” I muttered.

“Well, I like your blonde hair even more. Plus your eyes are a stunning blue.” Merlin said. My head snapped up. Did that mean? Did Merlin find his soul mate? Was it Gwen? Morgana. He stood and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. The other hand gently touched my face. He leaned in close and brushed his lips against mine. I could barely breathe. I pulled him closer to me, not wanting to ever let go. I pulled back and kissed his cheek, then his forehead, then I licked and nibbled his neck. All the while he made amazing sounds. I licked his earlobe and then nibbled it. I brought my mouth back to his. I barely noticed him in my lap before he started grinding on me. I wanted this, I wanted him, but I pulled away.

“Arthur.” Merlin moaned. I could barely control myself. I moved his legs so that I could pick him up bridal style and carry him to my bed. I placed him down gently and started moving my hands across his chest, then up under his shirt. He shivered. Then a looked came to his face, like he was worried.

“What's wrong?” I asked. Was I going to fast? I never really had to worry about this before.

“It's. Hard to say. I have a secret, and I want to tell you. Promise you won't hate me.” He pleaded. How could he ever think I could hate him. I nodded my head.

“I promise.” I stated.

“I have magic. I was born with it.” Merlin said. He looked away from my face. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. “What?” Merlin asked.

“So that's how you almost beat me!” I said. I didn't care. I loved him, he was who I wanted. He couldn't help being born with magic. Merlin reached up and brought my face down kissing it gently.

“Prat.” He mumbled. I sighed and leaned into him. The kiss deepened, and soon I was taking my clothes off, while Merlin did the same. His body was skinny and I could see his ribs. I made a mental note to make him eat with me. Even if that meant staying in my room for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I ran my hands across his chest. He was so pale, but he had a glow about him. I slowly stroked down towards his navel. He sucked in a breath and I looked at him, his eyes glowed golden.

“Sorry, I got excited.” Merlin said. I smiled and kissed him. Maybe he wasn't so in control of his magic, but it was cute. I kissed down his chest and made sure to leave love marks. We touched and pleasured each other all night, before falling asleep in each other's arms. When I woke I gently kissed his head. My father would most likely be mad, but for now I didn't care. I had Merlin, and he would never leave my side.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked! The time skipping was a bit odd, but to clarify, they don't realise they are soul mates for a while, like I'm thinking a few years. 
> 
> Ok now that that is clarified, please leave a review! Honestly I havent watching this in awhile, but I got inspired and I am nervous for drum major tryouts that will me coming up very soon. Ok! Sorry to keep you reading! Go review then read some more fics!!


End file.
